Whatever happened to Sonya McCallis?
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Sonya's turned PUNK!, and the gang's been trying to find out; but when they do, it's gonna be a rough adventure for Lee. For MaxandFang101!
1. We meet 'Sam'

Fighting for love

Summary: Sonya's been acting weird lately, and the gang tries to find out why; Sonya /Lee in the ending. Dedicated to MaxandFang101!

I dunno if there's gonna be a subplot, but I have this idea that Fanny will get sent to an anger-management class hehe

Disclaimer: Ah onleh own An-geh, Mee-ah an' Hay-leh

Notice: I got grounded recently, but next week is Halloween break, so you can expect more updates =)

* * *

Candy Caramba, Sonya's favorite candy shop/smoothie place/hangout

Mushi Sanban, Mia (OC), and Angie (OC)

"What does 'perplexed' mean?" Michelle "Mia" Herrera, Numbah 107, asked Angelina "Angie" Carlson, Numbah 72.

"Shhhhh! Do not interrupt me when I'm trying to contact the-"

"Dead?" Mia suggested.

"Don't offend them; they prefer 'souls taken of their human bodies'."

Mushi gave Mia a sign that said 'she's cuckoo'.

Mia wrote 'I don't know' in her notebook.

"Where's Miss Sunshine?" Mushi scoffed.

"Who?" Mia looked up.

"Numbah 83, you know that blond dumbo who likes candy and has a crush on Numbah 84."

"I dunno, maybe she's with Numbah 84," Mia pondered. "Wait, she LIKES Numbah 84?"

"It's obvious and predictable." Mushi shrugged.

"Why do you call her Miss Sunshine?"

"Cause she's overly happy and she's afraid of the dark."

"QUIET! I am talking to Amelia Wells, a 36-year-old American who lived in China and departed from mortal life in 2008 because of a car accident."

Mia looked at Mushi.

"My name is Angelina Carlson, but everyone calls me Angie," She talked to the spirit. "What's your nickname? Amy? Nice."

"Anyway, a lot of people don't like Miss Sunshine.

A girl dressed in a black tank top, a black leather jacket, a red ruffled skirt, black army boots sat down at their table. Mushi looked at the girl's black hair with red, purple, and blue streaks and said:

"Great, we have another Angie. Not like we need one of those."

"Who are you?" Mia asked the girl.

"You don't know me, Shelly, Massie, and Gina?" [A/N: If I never said this, I'll say that Michelle likes 'Mia' and doesn't like 'Shelly' and Angelina probably doesn't care but prefers 'Angie' to Gina or Gia]

"It's Mia, Mushi, and Angie, and if you won't say who you are, leave."

The girl lifted her sunglasses. "It's me, Sonya."

Mushi and Mia jumped about a foot away from the new Sonya.

"What do you say about her being Miss Sunshine now?"

"She's DEFINITELY not Miss Sunshine."

"I like to go by Sam now."

"Why are you like this now, _Sonya_?" Mushi emphasized "Sam's" real name.

"I got a new group."

"Heh-low, your FORMER group right here!" Mushi gestured to her and Mia.

"Not girls, just boys."

"So you're not with 363, 85, 84, and The Tommy?"

"Now that I'm with a new sector, sector S, I only call them by their real names; Harvey, Paddy, Lee and Tommy."

Mushi and Mia grabbed their belongings and left "Sam" (a.k.a. biker girl Sonya who is not in any way Miss Sunshine anymore)

Angie finally finished her spirit thing and looked up at "Sam".

"Ooo, you have blue hair paint! I can never find blue hair paint; I only have orange purple, and green." Angie held up her hair.

"ANGIE!" Mia called.

"Coming!" Angie packed up her Ouija board and purple backpack. "Bye Sonya!"

"It's Sam!"

"Sam" marched up to the counter and said, "A medium tropical punch, NOT a strawberry slushie, puh-lease." very angrily, if I do say so myself.

Moon base

"So it was just like any normal day at Candy Caramba for us, and then it just happened." Mia explained.

"So she said she had a new sector?" the supreme leader, Rachel McKenzie, curiously looked at the two girls.

"And she said her new name was Sam, and she had black hair with red, blue and purple hair paint. BUH-LOO hair paint, NO ONE can find blue hair paint!" Angie threw her hands up in the air.

"Shhhhh! You're just sour because you could never find blue hair paint, you've been using greeeeeen and orange since I met you," Mia breathed in. "So all I'm saying is, what new sector?"

"I'm sorry Numbah 107, but I don't know either," Rachel looked through Sonya's file.

"`Kay, thanks, bye." Mia and Angie exited the supreme leader's office.

"That was weird, right? The Sonya being a bad girl? It's kinda OOP considering most people would WANT to have blond hair, but she just goes on a dyes it black. I dyed MY hair black, but that's okay since my hair wasn't blond, it was this boring light brown color that had absolutely NO life whatsoever, not even caramel brown, but like sand or straw. I'M one of the people that wants to be different." Angie rambled. "But this is okay because I was getting bored with the old Sonya, she was too sweet. But no one hates her more than Numbah 84's sister," Angie switched to Haylie's surfer girl voice.

"My brother has this sooooper annoying Blondie little girlfriend, she's, like, obsessed with sweets, has a, like, sooooper high-pitched voice, and, like, dresses in pink all the time. I don't know why, but he ALWAYS wants to, like, protect her, for no absolute reason! Like if there was a fire, he would, like, rather save her than our _en-tai-er_ family, including our parents. That's, like, so deranged, right? They would actually be cute if she wasn't _sooooo_ annoying. What? I'm talking about Lee, you dumbo; Liam or Charlie or Billy or Bradley or Shirley or Lino or whoever would, like, never ever get a girlfriend EVER. Yeah, he's, like, seven and he has a girlfriend, one I want to, like, injure badly." Angie switched back to her voice. "But over all, Lee's sister is still really cool."

"You're just saying that because she lets you borrow her security cameras so that you can have all the gossip."

"What?" Angie looked at her. "That is, like, _sooooo _not true, Mia."

"I see you're picking up her habit of elonginating words and using 'like'." Mia's face changed from amused at Angie's Haylie impression, to 'no funniness'. "But Ange, maybe we should do something before someone gets hurt."

"Who could_ poh-sibly_ get hurt?"

"Let's see," Mia held up an imaginary clipboard. "Numbah 84, Numbah 363, Numbah 362, Numbah 1, Numbah 5, YOU, me, Numbah 85…"

"Maybe we should tell Sector W," Angie suggested. "They ARE her sector; unless she was telling the truth."

"Will they believe us?"

* * *

A/N: Soooooo (The habit!) dedicated to romance fan MaxandFang101, an awesome reviewer.

Try to guess what's making Sonya like this.

Clue: Lee will end up being her hero (possibly boyfriend)

Yes, I will still continue Class of Insanity

Yes, Haylie and Angie know each other (all crazies do)

No, Angie doesn't know any of Haylie's other siblings. (Although she said Liam in all those boy names) But Angie DOES know that they all have that syllable /Li/

Yes, Mia calls Angie 'Ange' pronounced /Anj/

Yes, you are welcome to _**REVIEW!**_

Yes, this is Cara telling you to join us next time on _Fighting for Love _

If you review you get…Sonya and Angie's crazy wild colored hair paint?


	2. mean 'Sam' and sector W

**Fighting for Love chapter 2**

**Where are all the people that review? C'mon reviewers make my day; none of my stories ever gets more than 10 reviews = (**

**Try to guess why Sonya's all weird and dressed in dark colors nowadays… **

**Who do you think is hotter: Lee or Patton? **

**I had this weird dream yesterday that there was someone whose user was 'Lee_lover84'. Is there anyone with that username?**

**MaxandFang101: I think they do sell rainbow paint. Lee is gonna be Sonya's girlfriend? (I Quote) shouldn't it be the other way around? XD**

* * *

Behind the scenes of Fighting for love:

The director (Stephanie): Where is my lead actress?

Angie: I'll be the lead! If I can juuuuust have that blue hair paint…

The director: Ms. Carlson, I don't think so. Haylie, go find Ms. McCallis and tell her it's time for the new scene.

Haylie: (boredly) my pleasure… (Haylie does not know that Gab and Matt are following her with a camera)

[In Sonya's dressing room, Sonya is sleeping on the couch with a Rainbow Monkey blanket]

Sonya: (sleep talking) I love you Lee! I never liked Brock, it was always you! Yes you look hot with your shirt off-

Haylie: Wake up ya stinkin' excuse for a future sister in law! *hits on the head*

Sonya: (laughs nervously) I-I don't like Lee or anything, uh, why would y-you think that?

Haylie: that's cause you LOOOOVE him. Now get to work!

Matt: (into Gab's camera) I'm Matt Harris on the set of 'Fighting for Love' a new movie that will never go to a theater near you, saying that actress Sonya McCallis has been PWNED! The actress got caught saying that she loves fellow actor Lee Ames in front of Lee's own sister.

Haylie: (turns camera towards self; whispers) I hate Sonya!

Gab: IIIII have the footage of Sonya saying she loves Lee!

Random crew member: The director is coming!

(Director comes in and slams door angrily)

The Director: (fuming)

Gab and Matt: Hi Steffie!

Sonya: What movie? Who are you people?

Haylie: You don't know me? You _reallyyyyy_ don't know me? Well _IIIII_ know _you_.

Sonya: Well you're wearing a hat and have a yoyo, I-

Haylie: (into camera) Isn't it obvious enough? *scoffs* (to Sonya) My last name is Ames. Gee, who could it be?

Gab: Hay, cheer up! We got the footage of Sonya saying she thinks Lee is hot; we can totally put this on the internet!

Haylie: Good!

Sonya: NO!

The Director: Can we please save the drama for the MOVIE? Ms. McCallis-

Gab: *puts camera right in the director's face*

The Director: Gab! *hits camera and it falls to the floor*

Beeeeeeeppppp!

_Now to your regularly scheduled program…_

* * *

"Look, there is something OFF with Numbah 83!" Angie exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself." Harvey snickered looking at Angie's pink cowgirl boots, pink ruffled skirt, blue-purple cowgirl hat, and long-sleeved tye-dye purple shirt with a glittery star on the front that said 'Shine'.

"Forget it Ange, beaver tooth can't help us." Mia gave Harvey the evil eye.

"I'm just saying that if Angela-"

"Angel_ina_," Angie corrected.

"If Angelina can wear stuff like that," Harvey pointed at her. "Why can't Numbah 83?"

"Because I am different from most little girls," Angie pointed her thumb to herself. "Why are we talking about outfits? We were supposed to talk about her mysterious disappearance."

"Mysterious disappearance!" Angie gave Mia a silent thumbs-up that they had got Harvey's attention.

* * *

Sonya's house

Lee walked up to Sonya's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hi there, you must be Sonya's boyfriend." A boy, presumably Sonya's brother, opened the door. Lee gulped at 'boyfriend'.

_Nice. My evil sister influenced everyone._ He thought.

"I-I'm not her boyfriend…um, sir, I'm just one of her friends." [A/N: awww Lee's such a gentleman…um boy. Gentleboy! Whatev…]

"Sonya!" the boy called. "Someone's here!"

_Oh good!_ Sonya thought excitedly. _It must be-_

Sonya ran down the stairs in her usual look (nowadays black, purple, and red)

Her fantasy was cut off when she just saw Lee standing there.

_Whoa,_ Lee thought. _Sonya looks…different._

"Oh, it's just you." Sonya sulked.

"Yeah Sonya, it's me, your 'bestest friend ever', Lee."

"I was expecting someone more exciting." She said flatly. "And my new nickname's Sam."

"Bye bye, Sammy." Sonya's brother teased.

Sonya's brother closed the door and Sonya angrily shoved Lee out of the way.

"Get out of here, loser." Sony-Sam didn't bother to look at Lee.

Lee rubbed his chest to relieve the physical and emotional pain, but it didn't work for either.

After all the things Lee has done for Sonya, and the friendship they once had, she just threw it all away.

* * *

Random moment on set

Gab: Yay! I got my camera to work even if Steffie stomped on it continuously!

Haylie: *happy dancing*

Gab: *starts happy dancing too* I know, I thought Steffie killed my camera!

Haylie: *stops* I'm not happy cause of that!

Dana: Then why?

Haylie: now that Sonya's mad at Lee, she'll never have to be in my house again!

Haylie: See I TOLD you to pick someone else but you never listened!

Lee: But- oh, what's the use.

Sam/Sonya: what's with the loser fest?

Sam/Sonya: Yoyo dork, what are you gonna do tomorrow? Go slow dancing with your YOYO?

Lee: *starts crying*

Haylie: *pats Lee* it's okay little bro, I can hurt her for you later.

Dana: *knocks out Sonya with crowbar*

Lee: Sonya! *goes over to Sonya and rubs her head comfortingly* Why did you do that?

Dana: *palmhead* She dumped you for 'someone better' and insulted you and you STILL like her? Insanity!

Cara: *enters* Hi!

Dana: hey Carz! Where have you been for the past chapter?

Cara: helping Cara

Dana: dude 'helping yourself' is only an expression.

Cara: No, I was helping the author who's name is ALSO Cara [Ya know actually we're the same person…]

The Director: *kills Gab's camera again*

Gab: noooooooo!

Beeeeeepppppp!

Again, sorry for the delay thanks to Gab.

Gab: but-

It was YOUR camera!

* * *

Treehouse of sector W; Lee POV

I can't believe Sonya did that to me. Not cool.

When I got back to the treehouse, I saw Harvey being screamed at by two girls.

"Numbah 363!" I ran to him.

"Numbah 84, you've met Numbah 107,"

"Mia." She said her name.

"And Numbah 72,"

"Angie!"

I recognized Numbah 107 as one of Mushi Sanban's friends, and Numbah 72 as one of the kids who borrows my sister's spy equipment. (Numbah 72 might be Sonya's new style idol, hee hee.)

"I saw Numbah 83 today!" no one from Sector W saw Numbah 83 in the past week.

"I saw her last Thursday," Angie reported. "At Candy Caramba."

Figures, Candy Caramba is Sonya's favorite sweet shop.

"So she dressed up all biker/emo and she had this dyed black hair with hair paint, I mean, it's just soooo weird." Angie ranted.

We all stared at her.

"What?" she shrugged. "Just because it's weird on HER doesn't mean I can't do that."

"She can contact ghosts and monsters." Mia explained to me and Harvey.

"Call the rest of your sector, Numbah 363." Mia ordered/suggested/stated.

"Y-yes Mi-Numbah 107." Weird. He never follows orders or stutters (unless to his sister). "Numbah 85! Numbah T! Meeting!"

"So I have a plan," Mia announced. "Sorta-ish."

"I like you, Numbah 107." Harvey blurted. I held back a laugh.

He realized what he said and blushed. "I like you-r SMARTNESS, yeah."

"Thank…you Numbah 363?" she said awkwardly.

Harvey definitely has a crush on Mia. Cool.

I could practically hear my sister cheering 'Blackmail! Blackmail! Blackmail!'

"So I realize you boys haven't seen Numbah 83 in a week, since she went on a vacation to the beach, is that correct?" Mia asked Paddy and Tommy.

"Who are the pretty girls?" Tommy said quietly, but Harvey still heard him.

"NONE OF YOUR-" jealous Harvey. Cool.

"I'm Numbah 107, one of Numbah 362's assistants." She shook Paddy's hand. Tommy wiggled an eyebrow flirtatiously, which was probably why she didn't shake his hand.

"So you see, Numbah 83 is now a bad girl/punk rocker/biker/emo/Goth…you get the point."

"So she told ME her plan to get Numbah 83 back on out team." Harvey put his arm around Mia.

She slowly removed his arm. "Uh, yeah."

"Whats up?" Oh no.

"Hi Lee's older sister!" Angie waved.

"Lee, we have to get home before Liana starts threatening us."

"B-but I-we-"

Without another word, she threw me over her shoulder, winked at everyone else, and jumped-yes, jumped!-down from the treehouse. So I was screaming and there was so much wind in my EARS.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

Knowing the evilness of my sister, she put me in front of her so I would hit the ground first.

"Ugh!" I cried. (That would be tear-cry and yell-cry, thank you very much.) "Owwwww."

My sister fell on top of me.

"Ackkk!" Pain. Just pain.

"We should do that more often, little bro." she said, not bothering to GET OFF ME!

I heard Mia shout, "Um, are you guys okay?"

"Ooooo, ice cream!" my sister has a very short attention span.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Angie jumped down the hole in the treehouse floor, and she also fell on top of me.

"Can't you guys watch where you're falling?" Angie's cowgirl boot was going into my spine.

Mia pushed Harvey down. Thankfully I rolled out of the way before he hit the ground.

"Numbah 107!" He rubbed under his helmet-clad head.

"Woo-hoo!" Mia jumped and she fell on his back.

"Owwww!" Harvey groaned. "Why do you always do that?"

"If you like a guy, hurt him," she explained. "And tease, shove, and punch him."

Since I think _he_ likes _her_, he enthusiastically asked, "Really?"

"Nope," Mia smirked and shook her head. "It's just fun."

Harvey growled. I wonder if she knows…

"You guys. Home. Now!" Yay, more fun.

"Hi Lee's other older sister!"

"Did you jump on him again?" Liana, my 12-year old sister, asked Haylie, who was now eating a bubblegum ice cream with M&M's and sprinkles.

"Um, no," Haylie lied. "It was that girl." She pointed to Angie.

"Hi there! That was soooo much fun, can we do it again?"

"Alright," Liana sternly said. "I wanna know what's with you and Sonya McCallis, NOW." She carried me (man, I hate being the smallest!) and had Haylie's wrist. She dragged both of us home.

"I'll tell you in private," I responded

* * *

Since this was a pretty anti-Sonya/Lee chap, here's one of my not-so-famous sideplots.

Rain

A mini-story by CandyforniaGurl851 a.k.a. Cara

10-year-old Lee Ames was walking home from Harvey's house, when he saw his friend Sonya sitting on a bench, crying.

"Hi, Sonya," he said.

"H-h-hi," Sonya said between sobs.

"Why are ya crying?"

"M-my bestest friend l-left and w-went to C-c-china!" she cried harder.

"I'll be your new bestest friend," Lee sat down beside her.

"You'll never leave ever ever?" Sonya's eyes were half-happy and half-I-need-the-truth.

"Nope," He smiled. "Plus, if we moved my sister and brother would annoy our parents off the roof."

Sonya giggled. It always made Lee happy to see her smile.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She hugged him tightly. "If you were a boy I would toh-tally kiss you, Ash. Wait, you ARE a boy, and you're not Ashleigh!"

"Just plain me," Lee shrugged.

"And I like that," Sonya kissed him straight on the lips.

Lee's eyes went as wide as saucers, Sonya still kissing him.

Some people stared at them, but Sonya didn't care. Lee was all she needed.

* * *

13 years later, Sonya and Lee's wedding!

23-year old Sonya couldn't believe she was finally going to married to the boy she secretly loved since she was 6.

Sonya started walking down the aisle; the butterflies were going haywire in her stomach.

The door of the church opened to let her see Lee in a tuxedo and all, but still wearing his hat.

He would never change; but it wouldn't matter because she loved him that way.

All her thoughts faded away when she reached the front.

"We are gathered here today to witness Lee David Ames and Sonya Kathleen McCallis

being bonded in holy matrimony," the minister said. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lee's 26-year-old sister Haylie, and 28-year-old brother Liam, wasted no time in answering. They were wearing their hats, a purple beanie and a navy blue baseball cap respectively; and ruining Lee like they always did.

"Forever is a looooongggg time, so listen to me and DO NOT GET MARRIED!"

"We can't hold our peace that long, divorce her after a year!"

"There is positively NOOOO way we are letting _her_ in our family, ever."

"Can't we like, hold our peace until we're forty, and then get mad?"

"She's too _uggghhh_, you can do waaaayyyyy better!"

"You could have picked someone tough, not pinky over there."

"Point is, don't do it!" Haylie started crying and hugged Lee's leg. "We don't want a bad girl in our family, puh-lease! She did HORRIBLE things to us when we were kids!"  
"I won't," Lee pushed her away.

"Why do you like her so much?" Haylie scoffed.

"I don't," the crowd gasped. Sonya held back tears. Sonya almost walked out of he church, but Lee grabbed her wrist.

"I love her," he said, looking from Haylie, to Sonya, then at the crowd. Haylie sighed. Liam did a palmhead.

Kuki stole the basket of flowers from the flower girl and asked Cara to join her.

"Lee and Sonya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kuki threw flowers everywhere. Wally groaned and asked her to stop because love is icky.

"Okie-dokie, I am officially moving to China." Haylie said flatly. "I'll say hi to Ashlyn for you."

"It's Ash_leigh_." Sonya corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Haylie fake-smiled tightly. "You're practically already my sister in law; just get on with it before I punch someone."

And everyone lived happily ever after except Haylie and Liam.

The End

"But seriously, Sonya M. Ames doesn't sound too good, does it?"

_Be Quiet!_ You lost already, Hayley.

"It's Hay_lie_!"

* * *

I'm thinking of making a KND iCarly parody iRachel (randomnessss)

Rachel-Carly _[__Matt:__ leeeeeeeve it all to meeeeeeeee!]_

Fanny-Sam _[__Matt__: doesn't Sam have a crush on Freddie? So Fanny MUST have a crush on Patton!_

_Meanwhile, on da Moon Base_

_Fanny:__ do ye sense a disturbance?_

_Patton:__ maaaaayyyyyybe…]_

Patton-Freddie _[Matt:__ haha, Patton operating a camera? Now I've seen everything!]_

Hoagie-Gibby _[__Matt:__ haha Hoagibby…]_

Harvey-Spencer _[__Matt:__ isn't Spencer like 10 years older than Carly? Harvey's- __Cara:__ it's called IMPROVISING!]_

Abby -Wendy _[__Matt:__ Abby is like- *cut off for racial issues*]_

King Sandy-Nevel _[__Matt:__ true…]_

Toilenator- Mr. Buttburn _[__Matt:__ *silent* __Someone in crowd:__ isn't he supposed to be commenting?]_

Numbah 10/Eva- Shelby Marx [_Matt:__ they're both tough and HOT! __Dana__: *punches*]_

The Kid/Ace-Griffin _[__Matt:__ didn't Carly daaaaate Griffin, so Rachel has to daaaaaate Ace here, riiiiight? __Gab:__ ve do not need yer criticism captain obvious!]_

Lizzie-Nora _[__Matt:__ that's true, Nora keeps on bugging Freddie when she should just give up! __Lizzie__: So I should give up on MY Nigie and let Blondie have him? __Dana:__ puh-ritty much…] _

Mr. Boss-Lewbert [_Matt:__ he would make a GREAT Lewbert tee hee __Fanny:__ *hits* mah daddeh is not like that! __Matt:__ ahhhhh….]_


End file.
